


One Night of Passion

by 1alleycat1 (Coolguy1997)



Series: Villainy Pays [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Prostitution, Sensory Overload, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/1alleycat1





	One Night of Passion

Francis didn’t know why he was so horny all of a sudden but he didn’t care. His rum and coke wasn’t helping with the heat that settled around him and lit a fire inside him. “Would you like to spend the night here?” Apple, the #1 boy of the club asked, batting his eyelashes. Francis swallowed a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded. Apple smiled knowingly and said “Banana and I have to work the floor so we can’t play with you tonight. I’ll go and see if any of the others can see you. Don’t go anywhere, okay”. Francis looked over to his friend that accompanied him to the club. Damien still had his face in his book. Although leaning closer to him, he saw that his face was also flushed and from the way his legs were crossed, he knew that he was just as aroused. “I’m going to stay the night. What about you?” he said in his ear. He could see Damien twitch and it made him feel a bit bold. “I’ll also stay then. I don’t want to go home alone. I’ll see you in the morning”. 

Francis put a hand on Damien’s thigh and said “We don’t have to stay. I could take you home if you wanted”. Damien finally looked up from his book with a blush. Normally, Francis didn’t feel any attraction to either of his friends, but now it was all he could do to stop from from jumping in his lap and kissing him hard and deep. Just as he was thinking of testing the water with Damien, he heard a voice. As they turned, they saw Apple with another boy. He was blond, wearing a brown baseball cap backwards. The boy was wearing a white t shirt with blue jeans and black flip flops on his feet. He looked about Damien’s height, maybe an inch taller, and was seemed to be smirking down at them. “This is Pineapple. He’s ranked #9 in the club and he really wanted to play with you”. Pineapple frowned at the introduction. “You don’t need to mention my rank every single time you introduce me to someone”. Apple chuckled and said “Sorry. It’s just a habit. After all, everyone calls me #1”.

Pineapple had nothing to say to that. It seemed that Apple was actually arrogant under the nice and sweet persona he had. “Which lucky guy is going to play with me tonight?” he asked looking over the two of them. Francis jumped up as a new wave of heat washed over him. “Have a nice time” Damien said. Apple and Pineapple looked surprised at him. “Wow, Apple where did you find him?” Pineapple asked, trying to keep a straight face. Apple scowled at him and said “Shut up. You have someone to play with, don’t you?”. Pineapple laughed as he took Francis’s hand and led him off towards the back of the club. He took him through a door that led to a stairwell to a higher floor. At the top of the stairs there was another door that led to the rooms above the club. Francis remembered Damien explain everything. Pineapple pulled him into an empty room and locked the door behind him.

The room was furnished with sex in mind. A bed that was just firm enough to lay back on without being uncomfortable. Nightstands overflowing with lube, toys, and condoms. The walls had dark red wallpaper that set a mood with the dim lighting from the overhead lights. There was a HD tv with a porn library for entertainment. Francis sat on the bed looking around to take it all in. He felt the bed shift as Pineapple plopped down next to him. “I haven’t seen you before, so you have to be new here” he said looking at the ceiling. “How old are you?” Pineapple asked him. Francis told him the truth that he was 15. Pineapple told him he was 19. “Hey, I’ve been at this for years and I’ve had guys in their 40’s” he said. For him age didn’t matter. The only thing that was important was sex and money.

Francis nodded before turning to look at his partner for the night. Pineapple said “Welp, I guess we should get going then. Do you want to be on top or the bottom?” like it was the most natural thing in the world. The room got quiet for a while as he thought about it. “It’s my first time doing something like this. I wanted to save myself for someone special. But I guess I was just fucking kidding myself. I’ll bottom, but go easy alright” was Francis’s reply. Pineapple let out a long whistle. “A virgin, huh? And I get to top? I guess I should thank Apple”. He grinned as he thought out loud as he looked Francis over. He was in the process of taking off his shoes. His sneakers looked expensive so Pineapple assumed that he was rich. Most of the clients in the club were after all.

Francis was a bit nervous now that he had time to get over the lust that had swirled around him in the club. Pineapple tugged at the sleeve of his hoodie. “If this is your first time, I’ll have to go slow and loosen you up. I want you to feel it when I fuck you into the mattress” he said as he pulled it off his arms and threw it on the floor. Next to go was the graphic t shirt. He then told him to lift his arms as he slowly raised the tank top off his body. Pineapple grabbed his legs and slid Francis’s body to the edge of the bed. Francis yelped at the sudden movement and got a laugh from Pineapple. “That’s not funny” he said trying to hide his embarrassment. “When you get to where I am, yes it is” was the response as Pineapple popped open the button and unzipped his jeans. Inside his pants were bright yellow briefs that he was wearing for the first time. “Look at that, my color. It’s like it was meant for you to meet me” Pineapple said as he got on his knees between his legs.

The sight alone was stimulating for Francis. Pineapple reached for the waistband of his yellow underwear and pulled it down. Francis’s dick was half erect and flopped out for them both to see. “Aww, that’s cute”. Francis sucked his teeth and said “When I’m fully hard, you won’t think it’s so cute then”. Pineapple smirked up at him and said “If that’s a challenge, we’ll just have to see then, won’t we”. Pineapple licked his lips before leaning forward to take it by the base and guide it into his mouth. Pineapple make sure to give it a couple of licks before he began sucking in earnest. The new pleasurable sensations were great for Francis. He was moaning almost immediately and he was hunching forward. His hands were balled into tight fists clenching and unclenching the sheets under him. Pineapple took his hands to guide Francis’s hands to the sides of his head.

It wasn’t long before Francis felt himself on the verge of a giant orgasm. “Sh-shit. I’m gonna fucking cum”. Pineapple took that opportunity to deep throat him. Francis let out a guttural shout as he felt the tight slippery confines of his throat. This finally shoved him over the edge and he came directly down Pineapple’s throat. Pineapple seemed content to try to milk him for all he had as Francis slumped back boneless. Pineapple smiled as he looked over his handiwork. It was the best feeling that Francis ever felt. Pineapple walked past him to look in one of the nightstands. He pulled out a bottle of lube and three condoms. He brought them back to the edge of the bed. Francis was still enjoying the afterglow of his first oral sex.

Pineapple chuckled and said “Well if you thought this was good you should wait to see what else I do for you”. Francis looked at him in awe. “First, I have to know how long you’re staying for” he said. Francis told him he was staying the night. Pineapple smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Big spender over here, huh?” he said condescendingly. Francis slapped the hand away annoyed. “Don’t fucking tease me”. “Or else what, cute dick?” Pineapple pushed back. Francis jumped up and threw him on the bed. “What happened to the shy kid who didn’t know a blowjob from a handy!” he laughed as his body bounced once on the bed. 

Pineapple was going to get up when Francis jumped on his lap. “You almost sucked my fucking soul out my damn body” Francis said in triumph. Pineapple rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, I get it now. Now get off- unless you want to punish me with that cute dick of yours”. Francis looked smug and said “No. I’m saving my dick for someone special. You’ll just have to prep me from down there”. Pineapple reached around for one of the condoms and the bottle of lube. “Just my luck I get a virgin power bottom. Maybe I should curse out Apple” he mused out loud. Then, without warning he took his open palm and swatted Francis’s ass. Francis bucked off of him more from surprise than pain. “If we’re going to do anything else, we have to lose the pants”. He shimmied out of his pants and tossed them off the side of the bed. His hat had long fallen off and he brushed it off the bed. He saw that Francis was doing the same thing on the other side of the bed. Pineapple was going commando so his work was done. He got to see Francis wiggle his ass as he lowered his jeans past his thighs and took them off. Next came his briefs which he rolled down slowly as he realized he had an audience. Pineapple seemed to appreciate the show.

With lube and a condom in a hand Pineapple pushed Francis back down on the bed. Francis pushed Pineapple away said “Fuck that! I’m still serious about being on top of you. ‘Cute dick’, my ass!”. Pineapple scoffed and said “Fine climb up. It just makes the prep work harder and take longer. Good thing you’re staying the night”. Francis straddled him and smiled. Pineapple ripped open the condom with his teeth. He put a finger in the condom and poured a generous amount of lube on it. He stretched his arm under Francis to reach his ass. Francis could feel the cool lube as it brushed against his balls on the way to his ass. To help he spread his cheeks apart so there would be easier access. The feeling of the moist cool finger was foreign to him and he bucked his hip, sitting on Pineapple’s arm. “Okay, this isn’t going to work. Get off me so I don’t tear your ass with my dick”. Francis didn’t like it but Pineapple was right. He turned around and got on all fours. 

Pineapple used one hand to spread his ass cheeks and the lubed finger brushed against his hole. “Last chance to change your mind. I like that cute dick of yours and I would be fine letting you punish me for calling it that”. Francis thought about it before saying “If you keep calling it cute, you don’t deserve it. Keep going”. Pineapple took the lube bottle and more down Francis’s ass crack as he slipped the finger. Francis gasped at the cool sensation and it distracted him from the feeling of the finger entering him. He could feel a hand on his back rubbing and massaging him. “Relax and take deep breaths. You’re too tight right now. If you want more that is. You can just give up and let me take that cute dick” he said. Francis knew he was just trying to encourage him by egging him on. He took time to breathe deeply. The feeling was still weird, but after a good five minutes, it was no longer trying to reject the finger. Pineapple was doing his best to make it pleasurable, making short thrust and occasionally curling the first knuckle of the finger.

Soon, Pineapple was able to make deeper and faster thrusts in and out of him. Francis was breathing deeply and was trying to find the pleasure that he has heard so much about. “It’s not going to actually feel good until I hit the prostate or you get used to the feeling. Right now, I’m opening you up. Wait until you have two fingers in you” the older boy explained to him. Francis raised his head to look over his shoulder. It was like Pineapple was reading your mind. “You’re mumbling everything out loud. It’s cute. Can’t wait to take it to the next level”. Francis buried his head in sheets and shut his mouth. Pineapple smiled and poured some more lube down his ass crack. He also added a second finger to the condom before adding lube to that as well. He pressed them to the hole before reminding Francis to breathe.

The fingers went in quickly before he could have a chance to reject them. Francis moaned out as he tried to breathe. “Feeling it already? You might have talent for this after all” Pineapple said pleased. He scissored his fingers to make the opening wider. Francis was really enjoying himself. It felt good and Pineapple was being gentle but firm. “You know, normally I’m the one getting fingered or fingering myself. In fact my ass has been twitching for a while now. How are you doing, cute dick?” he asked playfully. Francis smirked and said “Your ass can just keep fucking twitching. No ‘cute dick’ for you. Stop calling me that”. Pineapple just laughed “I knew you’d say that. Now I don’t have to feel like an absolute dick for doing this” he told him in a warning tone. Francis lifted his head to ask what he meant when a current of pleasure ran down his spine. His whole body flopped forward. “Wha-what did you do!?” he said with his head still down on the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

Pineapple rubbed his fingers against Francis’s prostate and watched him squirm in pleasure. “I told you already. The prostate is no joke. Now I could be a total dick and just give you a prostate massage. It will feel so good, you’ll never be able to cum without using your ass again. Or… you can answer my question and I can do this normally”. Francis snarled. “Don’t fucking threaten me you ass-” was all he got out before another jolt of pleasure rushed through him. He tried to scramble away from the finger, but Pineapple had him pinned down with his free arm wrapped around his hip. “Tell me what you want me to do or my fingers are going to slip” Pineapple told him in glee. Francis grit his teeth and said “Do it normally, jackass!”. That made Pineapple smile even wider. “So answer this question: Who has a cute dick?” he demanded. Francis looked over his shoulder and glared at him. “I swear to God, do it normally or I’m going to-” he said before getting cut off again. 

Francis grit his teeth as Pineapple slowly rubbed against the bundle of nerves. He tried to rock his hips to get him to move away from his prostate, but Pineapple tightened his grip to keep him from moving. After a minute of the slow torture he had to give in. “I do” he said in defeat. When he heard that, Pineapple said “See? That wasn’t so hard. This isn’t supposed to hurt. Just relax and trust me. You’re almost ready for three fingers”. Francis didn’t say anything and Pineapple just sighed and rubbed his back. He made sure not to focus on his prostate as he fingered his as deep as he could go. He stretched his fingers apart and curled the fingers getting, moans from the boy under him. Francis was rock hard and pre-cum was dripping from his cock. When he noticed it, Pineapple reached his free hand over and grabbed his dick. Francis bucked against him again as breath struggled out his throat. “I’m making up for earlier. Focus on your dick and relax”. 

Even more of the cool lube was poured on the condom as now three fingers were ready to continue probing deeply in Francis’s ass. Pineapple firmly but slowly applied pressure to enter the tight ring. Francis hissed out loud at the unpleasant feeling. Pineapple gave his dick a few more strokes to calm him down and reminded him to take deep breaths. Pineapple was able to get inside, but the fleshy walls were constricting his fingers. He started by curling the top knuckles and twisting his fingers. After a couple minutes of that he could feel Francis loosen up slightly. He curled up to the second knuckles on his fingers, making sure to brush up against his prostate again. “I’m so close. I-I’m gonna cum again!” Francis said almost panicking. It was then that Pineapple picked up the pace pumping his dick. Francis was moaning louder and his breathing got shorter until he came with a shout. His whole body was quivering from pleasure, and he was breathing very heavily. Pineapple removed his hand from his soaked dick and started rubbing his back.

He said “You just came so you’re going to be more sensitive than normal. I really need to finish up with your ass, so you need to fight through it. I’ll let you rest when I get inside you”. Francis moaned weakly and nodded his head against the bed. Pineapple began thrusting his fingers inside him hard and fast. Francis jolted up from the sensory overload and tears were pouring down his face. “I’m almost done. You’re doing great. Just stay with me”. Francis was thrashing around and begging him. After a few minutes, Pineapple pulled out his fingers and laid him down on his back. “We’re almost done. Just breathe, cute dick. You got this”. He lubed up his dick and pushed himself into the boy’s tight heat. They both moaned out loud from their connection. Pineapple rolled them on the bed so that Francis was on top of him. Francis was flopped over on top of him, with his tongue hanging out.

Francis was panting as he came down from his high. Pineapple rubbed his back again to help release the tension. Eventually, Francis was able to sit up again, straddling Pineapple. He then glared down at him and said “You made me cum again jackass”. Pineapple’s gaze traveled down from his face to his flaccid dick covered in cum. “Looks like you’re down for the count. Do you even want to keep going?” he asked. Francis shifted and he felt Pineapple twitch inside him. He moaned out loud and smirked at him and said “Do your job already”. Pineapple smiled at him as he placed his hands on Francis’s hips. He thrusted up and he saw Francis close his eyes in pleasure. Pineapple was lifting Francis by his hips for more leverage for his thrusts. For his part, Francis also started to help push back on Pineapple so he could get him deeper inside of him.

Pineapple was smiling to himself as he bounced Francis on his dick. This was the most fun he had had in months. He couldn’t remember the last time he was able to top. Normally, his customers were middle age men. If they weren’t one pump chumps, it was just 10 minutes of a big sweaty body thrusting into him. There was no back and forth, no banter. ‘I need to keep this kid for myself’ he thought. He never cared about the names of his clients before but he was curious about this time. He was going to ask him when he suddenly tightened up. He let out a rare moan. Pineapple was thrown off his rhythm and Francis smirked down at him. “I’m going to get back at you for all the times you called me ‘cute dick’”. Francis lifted himself up until the head almost came out before he slowly came back down. 

Francis repeated this about ten times, loving how Pineapple was squirming under him in major frustration. He had taken complete control of the situation. He could even feel his dick start to get hard again. He was smiling to himself when he felt Pineapple brush against his prostate on the way down. It made him fall back down, taking him to the hilt again. “Shit!” he called out as he tried to catch his breath. Pineapple thanked God, because it was starting to get rough for him. He played it off saying “It was only a matter of time, cute dick. Never send a virgin to do a callboy’s job”. He began to thrust hard and fast into the younger boy. “Shit! Stop it. I’m gonna cum again” he said. “Cute dick, you can go ahead. I’m going to cum soon too”. Pineapple hadn’t topped in so long, he had lost much of his stamina. He didn’t want to lose to a virgin though so he grabbed Francis’s dick and started to pump it furiously. 

He felt the pressure build up in his core and he bit his lip. Just as he was about to let go he felt a splash of cum hit his stomach as he heard the broken moan from Francis as he flopped down on top of him. The tightness inside Francis increased dramatically. This finally pushed him over the edge. His cum gushed deep into Francis’s core. The two of them were sweaty, tired and had cum smeared on their bodies. They looked at each other and smiled. Francis rolled them so that they were both on their sides. “Pull out. I can’t believe you fucking came inside me” he said, but without the usual heat. Pineapple did pull out and crawled over to the side of the bed to his clothes to fish out his phone from his pants. As he showed his back to do this, Francis saw what looked like ridges all along his back and arms. “What’s that on your back?” he eagerly asked in curiosity. Pineapple stopped reaching for his clothes and turned his head to look over his shoulder. “I don’t think I need to explain what a deviant is. I’m one and all of the headliners and some of the silver boys are too. Do you want to see it? The reason I’m called Pineapple?” he asked with a smile on his face. 

That was new information that Francis took in. As a deviant himself, it didn’t mean much to him if his partners were. He was curious and said that he did want to see. “I have these quills like a porcupine, see?” Pineapple said as he flexed his back muscles and what looked like dozens of long thin spikes that were flesh tones rose up from his back. Francis was impressed by the display. Pineapple smirked and collapsed his quills back down. He reached for his phone again and turned his head away from Francis. Francis smirked and jumped on Pineapple’s thighs. He leaned over him and said “Payback time bitch”. Pineapple was surprised but laughed. “You just saw what I could do, cute dick. I’m busy right now”. He continued to reach for his phone. Francis placed a finger on his neck and trailed it down his back. He made sure that he ran his fingers between the quills.

The tips of Pineapple’s fingers were on his phone. As he was about to pull it in, he felt the finger down his back. A jolt of pleasure rocked through him. He was surprised about the feeling. ‘No way, my back?’’ he asked himself. Most of the people he was bought by were intimidated by his quills. That was one of the reasons he was ranked only #9. Even the closest of his friends like Coconut, Orange and Raspberry wouldn’t fuck him from the back when he would ask. “I’m going to make you fucking beg me to fuck you” Francis leaned whispered in his ear. When he heard this, Pineapple felt his dick twitch and his asshole clench. He moaned as his quills jumped an inch off his back. Francis was shocked. “That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time. If I was ready, that would have made me cum right there. You’re not going to get a fight from me, cute dick” he said with a pleased sigh. That was when he felt a tug on his quills. This time the pleasure was twice as much. He yelped out before he could hold his voice back. “Dumbass. Just because you want it doesn’t mean I won’t do it”. 

By this time, Pineapples quills were at half mast. Francis smiled evilly as he smoothed some sections of the quills and tugged at others. He had seen on t.v once that petting animals with spikes was fine as long as he followed the grain. Luckily, his back was a flat plane with the quills going down the length. As long as he moved his hands from his shoulders to the small of his back, his hands were safe. The tugging was just a matter of grabbing near the base of the quills and pulling lightly. Pineapple was feeling the pleasure crash like repeated waves all over his body. His dick was leaking pre-cum and he could feeling himself about to cum. “Cute dick, I’m going to cum. You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had!” he yelled giddily out as he could feel the tension building in his core. Francis wasn’t done with him but his chest did puff out a bit in pride from the ego boost. With a loud moan, Pineapple came with nothing but his quills. 

Francis chuckled in his most evil voice as he continued tugging on his quills even as his whole body was shivering. “Stop! I just came” Pineapple said as he tried to sit up. With Francis already on his thighs and the constant assault on his erogenous zone increasing in speed and intensity, he was stuck in place. “Remember when I said I was going to get back at you for calling me that all those times. I am going to keep going until you cum again”. Pineapple writhed in absolute agony for another 7 minutes. He was sobbing loudly when he came with a groan. Francis was satisfied as he got off him and let him settle down from the sensory overload. It took a few minutes before he stopped crying. He glared at Francis and lunged at him. He grabbed his neck and began to choke him. “Don’t pull that shit ever again. I’m a headliner in this club. If I pulled out a quill right now and gouged your eyes out, no one would say shit”. He was furious and the intensity in his eyes made Francis wonder if he should try to fight him off.

Pineapple vented his frustrations and with another short squeeze he got off him. His quills were still standing straight up. “Shit. Still too sensitive to bring them in”. He had to lay on his stomach for another 6 minutes. He was able to slowly bring them down. He flexed his back muscles again and sighed in relief. “So, cute dick, what do you want to do now? We can shower together or separately. We could sleep. I’m not going to fuck you again tonight, but I could blow you again. You did pay for the whole night” he said, in a more professional tone. Francis did feel a bit guilty and so he apologized. Pineapple nodded but didn’t say anything. Francis had came 4 times and was done. Pineapple came 3 times, but he made it clear already he didn’t want to be touched. He told him that he wanted to shower together and get to sleep. He nodded with a small smile and they walked in the shower holding hands. 

In the shower, they focused on getting clean. They washed each other’s backs in quiet and rinsed off. They dried themselves off with the towels provided and put on the soft cotton robes that were hanging on the edge of the door. Francis wore one that was way too big for him. “I’m just going to be sleeping in it” he said when Pineapple laughed at him. They got under the covers that were not soiled from the sex they had. As they both laid on the pillows facing each other, Pineapple realized that he had forgot something. “Shit, where’s my phone” he said as he jumped up. Francis sat up and watched him go get it. “The New Year’s party is next week. We do the rankings based on net ejaculations. Damn it, if you didn’t go all crazy on my quills, I would have had 3 points. Now I’ll have to settle for 1”. Francis wondered what his score was and how high the other headliner’s scores had to be. 

Pineapple looked between his phone and Francis. “Take out your phone. I’m giving you my number” he said. Francis looked around for his phone before finding it and putting his number in. “Did they explain how the club works?” he asked in a serious voice. Francis nodded and repeated what he heard the day before. “That’s good. I don’t need to say much. Except for that rough patch that I’m chalking up to being a dumb virgin, it really was the best sex I’ve had all year. I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend if you wanted me. I mean, I’ll still be here working. If you wanted to see me I dance on Mondays and Fridays” he said. Pineapple wasn’t looking at him and was blushing. Francis though it was cute and he started to blush as well. “Are you going to stop calling me ‘cute dick’?” he asked. “Only when it’s in my mouth” was the quick reply given with a wink. “My name is Francis” he said. “Yuri” Pineapple said in a whisper in Francis’s ear. “Only use my name in private. It’s not anyone else’s business” he reminded. They got back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was a pleasant surprise for Francis as he woke up to his new boyfriend giving him a blowjob. When he came in his mouth, Pineapple made a show of swallowing it. “Thanks for that Yuri” he said tenderly. Yuri said “It’s 9 in the morning. It’s time to go Francis. Clients can’t stay past this point and I need to get ready for church. Today is Christmas Eve so we all really need to be there. Tomorrow after Mass and presents, I’ll call you and we can go out somewhere” he said in a playful tone. They got dressed in their clothes and Yuri walked Francis out the back door of the club. Yuri asked him for the money and Francis gave it to him. Francis was about to walk away when Yuri pulled him back. When he turned around Yuri caught him in a kiss. “See you later cute dick” he said as he pulled away and turned around. Francis ran a finger down his back and watched him shiver. “You win this round Francis” he said before hurrying inside. Francis chuckled as he saw Damien come out the door. “Did you have a good time”. Francis nodded and they left together.


End file.
